


Don’t Deny The Animal

by HDH0111



Series: All The Gold Sold At The End Of The Rainbow [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, National Women's Soccer League, One True Pairing, True Love, US Women's Soccer National Team, Women's Professional Soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDH0111/pseuds/HDH0111
Summary: Kristie Mewis and Rachel Daly have been teammates on the Houston Dash since 2017.They didn't pay any attention to each other outside of the field.One night, this changes and has an impact on both of their lives.Helter-skelter romance from the start...
Relationships: Rachel Daly/Kristie Mewis
Series: All The Gold Sold At The End Of The Rainbow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525262
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Preying On You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> “Keep me connected to you  
> Like I was your shadow  
> You're givin' me answers  
> To all of my questions  
> Here on my pillow”

**Rachel’s POV**

“We could’ve rapped the whole song if our killjoy teammates had been a little more drunk”, everyone’s darling goalie Jane Campbell stated, emptying her beer can with ease after less than five sips. Rachel nodded in agreement because she knew the lyrics of Ed Sheeran’s “New Man” by heart just like her mate. “You and I should definitely teach them what good music is. I’m sick of listening to this dumbass pop stuff”, the goalkeeper continued her rant and leaned backwards against the kitchen counter to watch her teammates who were mostly dancing and enjoying themselves. Daly’s eyes landed on Megan Oyster and Kristie Mewis who seemed to have some weird kind of dance competition. Both of them were too drunk to show off any stylish moves so they went with rather inappropriate ones. Kristie used a couple of other people’s legs as poles whilst her opponent tried to perform a split which looked really painful. Campbell and Daly immediately started laughing about the weird dance moves until their bellies hurt. Eventually, Mewis and Oyster were stopped by some other teammates because it looked as if they were about to hurt themselves in the process of creating cruel-looking art.

A few moments later, the hardcore dancer Mewis came over to the kitchen counter in search for another drink. From her right, Rach heard her favorite goalie who started teasing the drunk midfielder, “So who won? I mean, your moves looked nice but I thought it was supposed to be about dancing?” Mewis stuck out her tongue and gave a snappy reply, “Dancing is sensual, Jane. If you had watched closely, you might have learned a thing or two.” The blonde was well-known for her outright communication so Campbell gave her a wink and laughed instead of feeling offended like new teammates usually did when meeting Kristie for the first time.  
“I think you did well from my perspective”, Rachel said, keeping her eyes on Mewis while she opened another bottle of tequila. “You better. I know you have good taste.” This comment drew Daly’s attention even closer to her colleague. “How so?” Kris filled two glasses with the liquor, then answered, “Because I like you and I have great taste.” She raised one glass, took a long sip while keeping eye contact with Rachel, then went back to her girls and gave the second drink to Megan. “Honestly, that was hot”, Jane blurted out into Rachel’s direction, confirming what the British defender thought herself. “You won’t hear me complaining about an attractive woman flirting with me anytime”, Daly confessed with a smirk. Jane’s laughter filled the room when she replied, “Of course not. I didn’t expect you to. Be cautious though, Rach; that girl brings trouble everywhere she goes.” “Just like me then, eh?”, the British national player noted and gave her friend a knowing look.

___________________________________

 _Later that night at the Houston Dash staff party_ **(Kristie’s POV)**

It was definitely time for another drink after the heavy dancing session which had just ended a few minutes ago. Everyone was already lightheaded because of the increasing room temperature, the huge amount of alcohol consumed and the buoyant mood. Obviously the party wasn’t going to end anytime soon so Kristie went over to the kitchen counters for the sixth time this night, interrupting Jane and Daly in a heated conversation. “Sorry guys, go on talking. I’ll help myself here.” She leaned over some empty bottles in desperate search for any leftover booze. “You sure?”, Rachel wondered, turning around to help, “a second pair of eyes might be useful.” They bumped shoulders a couple of times while moving the various glass bottles around to see if any alcohol was left inside some of them. “I can’t believe they drank all of it. Mean bitches.” Daly was amused by this comment, adding with a laugh, “I certainly know you drank most of it, pal.” Kristie looked at the Brit wide-eyed in disbelief before laughing loudly and admitting, “Then this one here is the real bitch.” She pointed to herself, making Jane and Rachel laugh themselves to tears too.

Eventually the two teammates got Kris to stay with them until the alcohol wouldn’t kick in that much anymore. She sat on the counter with Jane to her right and Daly to her left, both leaning backwards on the countertop. Janine Van Wyk walked past the three, revealing with a grin, “You’re looking like the freshest 90s girl band with street cred. Or the three musketeers wearing 2018 clothing. Wanna take the charts by storm or what?” The situation escalated quickly by all three women doing weird wannabe old-school poses, like blowing a kiss to Janine’s face instead of to a camera, or Jane mistaking the Charlie’s angel’s gun posing move for appropriate for the music industry.

Due to her lack of brain capacity available thanks to the liquor, Mewis could only think of the Batusi, lifting her hands and forming horizontal v-signs moving away from each other in front of her eyes. “Properly retro, Mew”, Oyster yelled from the other side of the room as the three musketeers became the center of attention with their performance. After the music came to a stop before switching to another song, the three newborn posing artists ended their show with a bang because Jane and Rachel spontaneously lifted Kristie up into the air and she tried not to hit the ceiling with her head while having the time of her life. Once her feet touched the ground again, she wrapped her arms around Jane’s and Rachel’s shoulders for the final pose while Megan Oyster took a picture with her mobile phone.

Her two sidekicks let go of Mewis and suddenly she felt a bit weak-kneed so she instinctively grabbed the shoulder closest to her which was Daly’s. Rach saw how clumsy her opposite felt and wrapped one arm around her waist to support her body. “You alright?”, she wondered with a lowered voice so nobody would notice. Unfortunately, Kris didn’t know if she was going to be fine in a minute or how long the alcohol in her system intended to make her feel tipsy. “Not sure. You think we could get some fresh air?” Rachel nodded reassuringly and maneuvered her out of the house safely. Once they reached the front porch, the defender sat Kristie onto a little wall which divided the porch from the front lawn.

“Close call, pal. Want me to get you some water?” “No, I’m gonna be fine. Just chill here with me for a while”, Mewis dismissed the offer and clung tightly to the wall underneath. It was nice to shut the party noises out for a moment and simply listen to the silence of the warm spring night. As she looked up, the amazing star-studded sky made her forget about the troubles with drinking immediately. Rach looked at her and commented, “Yeah, it’s beautiful.” “Thank you, honey. I like looking at your face too”, Kris joked, somehow hoping her opposite wouldn’t get it. She loved making people get out of their comfort zones every now and then.

As she looked to her side, Daly gave her the most puzzled look she had ever seen, then replied totally confused, “Uhm… I was talking about the night sky but… yes, I think you’re pretty too.” This sounded like coming from an eight year old and made Kris smile widely. Two minutes later, the comfortable silence was interrupted by Rachel again, finally realizing, “Oh damn it, that was a joke, wasn’t it? The sky thing. You got me good. Nice one.” Kristie put her hand on her mate’s shoulder, gave her a cute wink and said, “Sweety, I’m glad you’re pretty.” Daly laughed about her own stupidity and her opposite watched her closely. She was such a joyful, energetic human being. It seemed like she never ran out of power. Sitting here with her gave Mewis a nice calm feeling, like she could be herself around Rach anytime.

Kristie’s hand moved from Rachel’s shoulder up to her neck, causing the blonde defender to look her way again. “Is this another supposedly funny move of yours or do you want me to kiss you?”, Daly seriously wondered, a tiny smirk rising on the edge of her lips like she already knew the answer very well. “You won’t get this chance again, little Brit.” Kris’s hand slightly pulled her teammate over and Rachel gladly obeyed, leaned in closer and locked lips with the bottle-blonde midfielder. Mewis’ stomach turned from aching because of the alcohol to being filled with butterflies. She felt Daly’s hands gently pushing her backwards onto the small brick wall, letting her get close enough to feel the warmth of her body all over herself. “Didn’t know you are the instigator type”, Kris admitted, smiling. Rach’s movement came to a stop and she looked dead serious, asking cautiously, “Is that alright with you or shall I…?” Instantly Kristie pulled the sexy dumbass onto her body again to erase any doubts about consent. They stared into each other’s eyes, hearing their heartbeats synching just like their breathing.

The two mates kept kissing one another passionately, Rachel getting fiercer with every touch of their longing lips. “Oh fuck me”, Kristie moaned as her opposite’s hand stroked under her shirt, caressing her trained belly. Her whole body was tingling when Daly did as ordered and slid her hand between Mewis’ thighs. It seemed as though she was about to explode from excitement, with her legs heating up every inch that Rachel gracefully touched. Meanwhile the taller midfielder dug her short nails into Daly’s back, too aroused to stay nice. When Rach’s fingers reached Kristie’s point of pleasure with ease, she knew all too well what to do, caressing the soft spot tenderly. “Oh my god… don’t stop!” The words echoed through her ears while her body was aching for more. “Lower your voice”, Rachel whispered seductively, pushing her mate even farther by caressing the neck with her long, wet tongue. She knew damn well that Kris was about to reach the peak of her pleasure and wouldn’t be able to keep quiet at all. “Yes, please… Go on… More… Yeah… Rachel!”, Mewis yelled for the whole neighborhood to hear, lying on a cold brick wall in someone’s front lawn while a party was going on only a few feet away.

As Kristie’s muscles started to relax again, the two women lost their balance and fell off of the small wall onto the wooden floor of the porch. “Ouch… spectacular ending. I should’ve seen that coming”, Daly said and laughed, still holding onto Kris with her hands on the blonde midfielder’s hips. Mewis smiled and whispered with her mouth close to her opposite’s ear, “At least you heard it coming, cutie.”


	2. Rule, Britannia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Y'all know who I am  
> I'm still the boy next door  
> That's if you're Lord Litchfield and Roger Moore  
> Have I gone up in the world  
> or has the world gone down on me  
> I'm the one who put the Brits in celebrity”

**Rachel’s POV**

On a beautifully sunny afternoon, Kristie and Rachel sat on a bench in Kensington Gardens close to the Albert Memorial kiosk. The weather was uncommonly warm in London this May. They had bought pizza at Broad Walk Café and decided to eat it on their way to Buckingham Palace. “It’s way better than I expected, actually”, Kris confessed while chewing on a huge bite of their shared food. “I don’t lie about food. I’m not that much of a lunatic”, Rachel responded and put her arm on the backrest behind her beloved, “Can you please spare some of it for me? You’re devouring this stuff like it’s Nutella.” Mewis swallowed heavily because the bite she had taken was way too big, then poked fun at her teammate with a mischievous smile on her face, “Are you jealous? You really shouldn’t be after this morning.” It took a while for Daly to figure out what her opposite meant but as soon as she got the joke, she pinched Kristie’s freckly cheek. They both laughed pretty hard at their silliness and eventually Kris couldn’t resist giving her charming company a long hug after they had finished laughing.

A couple of hungry, Mewis’ bites later, they made their way to the famous Buckingham Palace which Daly, the ultimate London trip advisor, had put on their sightseeing list as the most important spot ever. As they strolled down Constitution Hill, the dorky forward tried to make a flirty move by subtly reaching for Mewis’ hand. Unfortunately, as she refused to use her eyes in the process, the only thing she got was air. Kristie watched for a few seconds until she nearly broke down laughing and had to stop in her tracks. “Babe, I know you’re not the biggest talker but you could’ve asked instead of failing so hard.” Rachel blushed and replied shamefaced, “You’re the queen of cool and I wanted to make a smooth move for once. It’s just very difficult to compete with your nonchalant behavior.” Kris paused for a brief moment, thought about her opposite’s accusation, then wrapped both arms around the smaller forward. “You’re right, I tend to act like a real bitch sometimes. I’m sorry it made you feel insecure. I just think you’re really funny and dorky, which is fucking cute.”

Suddenly Rach’s heart felt so full of happiness and joy because of those kind words. Kris used to be such an untouchable human iceberg. It seemed as if she didn’t have any emotions behind her overly-confident façade but that didn’t keep Rachel from falling for her. Somehow she knew there was something incredibly kind inside of her teammate that she desperately tried to hide from the world, thinking others might crush it. “So you’re not going to treat me like everyone else any longer?”, Daly wondered, looking deeply into her opposite’s eyes with her arms around Mewis’ waist. An unusually soft smile later, the tall American answered with overwhelming honesty making her voice shaky, “It’s killing me that you think I’m deliberately treating you like anybody else. We’ve only been a thing for two weeks or something but… You’re kinda special even after such a short amount of time. It’s scaring the shit outta me actually.”

They were having this intimate conversation in the middle of the sidewalk, making it hard for all the other tourists to pass them by but they didn’t care because both were totally lost in their own world for good. “You’re quite likeable once you let go of your cool attitude. Did somebody ever tell you that?” Kristie smiled and shook her head. “No. At least not the ones who mattered.” Daly instinctively tightened her grip on Mewis, pulling her in for two small pecks and promising selflessly, “I’ll remind you of your nice side for as long as you let me. That’s my job from now on.” “So is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend or did I miss that part? Because that’s our first mini-vacation and we haven’t even specified what we really are”, Kristie asked while stroking the back of her dear’s neck tenderly. Rachel made a very odd thinking expression before she replied, “I suppose we should try this relationship thing. I’ll take you until I’m bored because I’m playing internationally and you’re so not on my level. Won’t take long.” “Fuck you, Daly!” Mewis slightly hit her mates’ arm, then went ahead as if she didn’t know her at all.

“Can we still take a selfie in front of Buckingham Palace before we split? I’ve been wanting to get this as couple picture background all my life”, Rach yelled, jogging up from behind to keep up with Kris’ pace. Out of nowhere, Kristie bent to the side and passionately kissed the smaller woman who even leaned back because she was too surprised. “Nobody cares about the background when we’re in front kissing”, Mewis said, not up for a breakup just yet. Eventually they took some pictures of the well-known hotspot, posing differently in every single one. Rachel managed to squeeze in three French kisses kept for eternity and was really pleased with herself.

During the last picture, Daly’s face looked absolutely freaked out because Kristie found it funny to ask “Can we go back to damaging each other’s ego in the hotel bed now?”. This didn’t even need a proper reply because she knew damn well that Rachel was always up for doing bits with her. They didn’t know each other inside out yet but at least they had gotten to know a lot more about one another on this short trip. No doubt there were many more to come…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the second chapter and all the feedback to chapter one!  
> Please leave kudos, comments, subscriptions and every feedback you'd like.
> 
> If you'd like to dive deeper into the universe I'm building, please consider reading the series linked below!  
> [In the near future, all couples from the series will interact more and their stories will intertwine.]
> 
> Lots of love + stay happy and healthy <3


End file.
